Diary
by Schokoladia
Summary: Es geht weiter! ::trommelwirbel:: Wozu Tagebücher nicht alles gut sein können, vor allem, wenn man ungebetene Leser hat! [Slash] Meine nächste kleine DeanSeamusfiction. Ich hab Gefallen an dem Pairing gefunden, fürchte ich. ::gg::
1. Kapitel

_Disclaimer: _Die Welt Harry Potters gehört Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene durch das Schreiben dieser Fanfiction kein Geld.

_Title:_ Diary

_Author: _Vanillia

_Warning: _Die Story is in einer Phase von Liebeskummer entstanden, ich weiß nicht wie schädlich das is, es wird wohl auf Slash hinaus laufen, wenn ich hier weiterschreibe.   
Und Achtung, die Story ist noch nicht gebetat!

_Pairing: _Dean/Seamus (ich komm nicht los von ihnen _g_)

_Feedback: _Ihr wisst dass ich reviews liebe und wenn ich mich endlich aufraffen kann mein Profil zu bearbeitet, werdet ihr dort auch bald meine E-Mailaddresse finden.

_Note: _Wie schon gesagt, hab ich versucht meinen Liebeskummer im Schreiben zu ertränken. _seufz_ Wie erfolgreich ich war, werdet ihr gleich lesen. Es ist etwas philosophisch fürchte ich, aber nicht ganz so psycho, wie **Reflexion**, meine letzte Psychophasenfanfiction. Wenn es Leute gibt, denen das hier gefällt und die mir das auch sagen, dann wirds vielleicht ne Fortsetzung geben. Das Geladene lässt sie sowieso nicht als Oneshot bezeichnen, fürchte ich!

**enjoy reading!**

.

****

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Diary**_  
**1. Kapitel**_  
  
**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

.

"Habt ihr euch schon einmal überlegt, was es heißt zu lieben?

Habt ihr euch schon mal überlegt, wie ihr Liebe definieren würdet?

Habt ihr euch schon einmal überlegt, woher ihr wisst, dass ihr liebt?

Habt ihr euch schon mal überlegt, warum ihr euch da so sicher seid?

Habt ihr euch schon einmal überlegt, warum ihr ausgerechnet _ihn_ liebt?

Habt ihr euch schon mal überlegt, warum ihr liebt?

Man fragt sich das nicht, wenn man glücklich verliebt ist.  
  
Aber wenn man kein Glück hat mit der Liebe, sind es die Gedanken, die einen nachts wach halten.  
Die einem auch tags über keine Ruhe lassen. Die man wälzt und wälzt ohne je zu einem befriedigenden Erlebnis zu gelangen.  
Die einen quälen und die einen gleichzeitig lebendig halten.

Weil man nicht vergessen kann, weil man nicht vergessen will, weil man vielleicht auch nicht vergessen soll.

Weil es wichtige Gedanken sind. Weil es die Gedanken sind, die unsere Gesellschaft denkt.

Heut zu Tag ist jeder auf der Suche nach der einen einzigen wahren großen Liebe.  
Und wenn man sie nicht findet, beginnt man zu fragen.  
  
Nach dem Sinn, nach dem Zweck. Nach einer Rechtfertigung. Nach einer Erklärung. Nach Sicherheit.

Und genau diesen findet man nicht. Nicht so lange man nicht liebt.   
Das ist das Paradoxe an diesen Fragen."

.

Seamus schluckte und hob ganz langsam den Kopf von Deans letztem Tagebucheintrag. Er starrte auf die Seite ohne etwas zu sehen und atmete ganz ruhig. Lange saß er einfach nur stumm da und fühlte dem Schmerz und der Wahrheit in Deans Worten nach. Sein Verstand war nicht in der Lage sie ganz zu erfassen, doch sein Herz nahm sie auf und begriff. 

Sachte schloss er das kleine, in Leder gebundene Buch wieder und stand auf um es zurück in Deans Nachttischschublade zu räumen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er Deans Tagebuch gelesen hatte und seltsamer Weise hatte er nie das Gefühl gehabt etwas falsches zu tun. Die Worte und Gedanken zeigten ihm so viel von sich selbst, dass er manchmal das Gefühl hatte, sie wären nur für ihn geschrieben worden.

Ein unheimliches und doch aufregendes Gefühl.

Seamus war sich bewusst, dass er Verbotenes tat. Doch es fühlte sich auf unbegreifliche Weise richtig an. Er fühlte sich Dean so nahe, wenn er seine Worte las, die oft Gedanken formulierten, von denen ihm beim Lesen klar wurden, dass es auch die seinen waren.

Diese Faszination, die Verlockung, war größer als die Angst entdeckt zu werden, wie er den größten Vertrauensbruch beging. Es war fast zur Sucht geworden.

Er bewunderte Dean dafür, wie dieser in der Lage war solch grundlegenden Gedanken so klar und logisch zu formulieren. Dafür, dass er die Auseinandersetzung mit ihnen nicht scheute. Dafür, dass er so sicher mit ihnen umgehen konnte. Dafür, dass er so offen zu sich selbst war.

Seamus schloss die Nachttischschublade und richtete sich auf. Es war Zeit, dass er zum Abendessen ging.

.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

.

"Es gibt so viel Probleme auf dieser Welt. Große, wichtige Probleme.  
Hunger, Diskriminierung, Krieg, Umweltverschmutzung, Unterdrückung und Hass.

Dagegen kommen mir meine Problem zu unendlich klein und sinnlos vor.  
Es scheint mir lächerlich ihnen so viel Wert beizumessen. Es scheint mir vermessen sie so wichtig zu nehmen. Es scheint mir überheblich an ihnen zu verzweifeln.

Und doch kann ich sie nicht loslassen, bin ich nicht in der Lage mich von ihnen zu befreien. Obwohl ich sie gleichzeitig nicht in Worte zu fassen vermag.

Kennt ihr das?

Die Angst eine Sache auszusprechen oder auch nur aufzuschreiben?  
Als würde sie dadurch wahrer oder wichtiger, realer werden.

Fürchtet ihr euch manchmal vor dem, was ihr wirklich denkt?

Weil es anders ist als der Durchschnitt, weil es einen Seite von euch zeigt, die ihr nicht kennt, die ihr nicht kennen lernen wollt, weil es euch unsicher macht, klein und verletzlich oder weil ihr euch nicht einmal selbst sicher seid.

Was macht man dann? 

Eine weitere Frage auf die sich keine befriedigende und einzig wahre Antwort finden lässt."

.

Dean wischte vorsichtig seine Feder an einem bereit gelegten Tuch ab. Er sprach einen Spruch über das Geschrieben um es zu trocknen und verstaute dann sein Tagebuch wieder in seiner Nachttischschublade. Er würde es langsam angehen lassen, er wollte Seamus nicht verschrecken. Dazu war seine Absicht zu wichtig.

Es war die perfekte Möglichkeit. Unauffällig und zuverlässig. Eine andere Chance würde er vielleicht nicht bekommen.

Er hatte gezögert, war sich nicht sicher gewesen ob dies der richtige Weg war, doch er hatte es als Zeichen, als Aufforderung verstanden, als er feststellte, dass Seamus sein Tagebuch las. Sein erster Impuls war es gewesen den anderen zu Rede zu stellen und ihm zu erklären, was dieser Vertrauensbruch zerstört hatte. Doch dann hatte er die einmalige Gelegenheit erkannt und beschlossen sie für seine Zwecke zu nutzen.

tbc.

.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

So weit, so gut. Wenn mir jemand sagt, dass er hiervon gerne mehr lesen würde, werde ich wohl weiterschreiben. Allerdings existiert kein Konzept für diese Story, ich kann also nicht sagen, was passieren wird! 


	2. Kapitel

_Disclaimer: _Die Welt Harry Potters gehört Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene durch das Schreiben dieser Fanfiction kein Geld.

_Title:_ Diary

_Author: _Vanillia

_Warning: _Die Story is in einer Phase von Liebeskummer entstanden, ich weiß nicht wie schädlich das is, es wird wohl auf Slash hinaus laufen, wenn ich hier weiterschreibe.  
Und Achtung, die Story ist noch nicht gebetat!

_Pairing: _Dean/Seamus (ich komm nicht los von ihnen _g_)

_Feedback: _Ihr wisst dass ich reviews liebe und wenn ich mich endlich aufraffen kann mein Profil zu bearbeitet, werdet ihr dort auch bald meine E-Mailaddresse finden.

_Note: _So, trotz kleinem Interesse hab ich weiter geschrieben und hoffe es gefällt. Als kleines Abschiedgeschenk poste ich jetzt, bevor ich dann für 2 Wochen wegfahre. Reviews erreichen mich aber trotzdem, keine Sorge! g

Mein leidenschaftlicher Dank geht an: **Leaky C. **(Vorsicht, man weiß nie, ob ich auf so ein angebot vielleicht zurück komme. gg)**, ratty und eulchen. **Ihr seid einfach die besten. knuddel pralinenverteil

**enjoy reading!**

.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Diary**_  
**2. Kapitel**_  
  
**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

.

" Was ist es, das uns die Kraft zum Leben gibt?

Was ist es, das uns jeden Morgen aufstehen lässt, mit dem Gedanken 'Man (Gott?) hat mir einen neuen Tag gegeben, auf dass ich etwas daraus mache.'?

Was ist es, das uns jeden Tag aufs Neue die Kraft gibt, das Beste daraus zu machen?

Und was ist es, das am Ende des Tages darüber entscheidet, ob wir der Meinung sind dies getan zu haben?

Was ist es, das uns an manchen Abenden ins Bett fallen lässt, mit dem Gedanken 'Heute war ein klasse Tag.'?

Was ist es, das darüber bestimmt, ob wir glücklich und zufrieden sind?  
.  
  
Ist es der Erfolg, den wir an diesem Tag hatten? In der Schule, in der Clique, im Quidditch, im Schach, .... .

Ist es der Spaß, den wir hatten? Mit der Familie, den Freunden, den Klassenkameraden, Hauskameraden, .... .

Sind es die kleinen glücklichen Augenblicke, deren Summe das wahre Glück ergeben?

Ein kleiner Sonnenstrahl an einem verregneten Tag.  
Die ersten Frühjahrsblumen im kalten Schnee.  
Ein befreiendes Lachen nach einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke.  
Eine freundschaftliche Geste in einem Moment der Trauer.  
Ein Lächeln in einem lieben Gesicht beim Eintreten in die Große Halle.  
.  
  
All diese kurzen Momente, die im Vergleich mit der Unendlichkeit der Zeit so nichtig wirken.

Und doch den Lauf der Welt zu beeinflussen vermögen.

Vielleicht hätte sich mancher Mensch anders entwickelt, wäre ihm nur öfters ein kleiner Glücksmoment vergönnt gewesen.  
Vielleicht hätte dann so mancher Streit vermieden werden können.  
Vielleicht wären so manche Menschen befreundet, die sich heute bekriegen.

Vielleicht.

Wer weiß das schon?"

.

Seamus schüttelte erstaunt, fast ungläubig den Kopf. Das war doch nicht zu fassen! Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er gestern beim Aufstehen ziemlich verschlafen und eigentlich mehr rhetorisch gefragt hatte, warum sie sich das eigentlich jeden Morgen aufs Neue antaten. Und was tat Dean?

Er verbrachte offenbar einen Tag damit, sich eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu überlegen. Und zwar eine wirklich gute, wie Seamus fand. Er las den letzten Eintrag des anderen ein weiteres Mal. Es war einfach verrückt.

Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er vermutet, dass Dean seinen heimlichen Leser kannte. Aber das war ganz unmöglich. Wie sollte er überhaupt erfahren haben, dass jemand sein Tagebuch las. Und wieso sollte er dies so ohne weiteres hinnehmen. Nein, für Seamus machte das keinen Sinn. Trotzdem sollte er vielleicht in Zukunft noch vorsichtiger sein.

Während der Rothaarige noch diese Gedanken wälzte, stand er auf um das Tagebuch aufzuräumen, immer darauf bedacht alles so zurück zu lassen, wie er es vorgefunden hatte. Als er plötzlich Schritte vor der Türe hörte, schob er schnell die Schublade zu und überbrückte mit einem schnellen Schritt die Distanz bis zu seinem Bett, dass neben dem des Schwarzhaarigen stand.

Keine Sekunde zu früh. Kaum hatte er sich auf der Bettkante niedergelassen, da wurde auch schon die Tür geöffnet und ausgerechnet Dean erschien auf der Schwelle. Seamus betet, dass er nicht gekommen war um nach seinem Tagebuch zu sehen. Gleichzeitig erhob er sich und befahl ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Dean schien ihm nichts anzumerken. Er trat vollends ins Zimmer und sah sich suchend um.

"Hast du irgendwo mein Zauberkunde Buch gesehen?"

Seamus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Sag bloß du machst freiwillig Hausaufgaben an solch einem schönen Tag."

"Ich hab grad nichts besseres zu tun, also wieso nicht?", meinte Dean mit einem Schulterzucken. Er trat näher an seinen Nachttisch und Seamus hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Doch sein Freund streifte den Nachttisch nur mit einem kurzen Blick, bevor wieder zu Seamus nach oben blickte.

"Es sei denn du kommst mit raus und bist verrückt genug bei diesem Wetter mit mir Baden zu gehen." Ein freches, herausforderndes Grinsen stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen. Seamus zögerte nur eine Sekunde, dann nickte er und nahm somit die Herausforderung an.

"Wetten, dass ich vor dir im Wasser bin?"

"Topp, die Wette gilt." Dean konnte ein triumphierendes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Das war ja perfekt gelaufen. Seine Glückssträhne schien nicht abzureißen.

Seamus hatte währenddessen schon begonnen, nach seiner Badehose zu fahnden und war dabei seinen Koffer auf den Kopf zu stellen. So um Weihnachten herum hatte er seine Badehose mitsamt dem großen Badetuch darin versenkt und eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet sie Mitte April schon wieder heraus zu kramen.

Zugegeben, es war ein ziemlich schöner Tag, die Sonne schien und am Himmel waren kaum Wolken zu sehen. Aber trotzdem war es Mitte April so hoch im Norden doch noch empfindlich kühl.

Aber was hätte er anderes tun können, als auf Deans Spiel einzusteigen. Die Aussicht auf ein kleines Wettschwimmen im eiskalten Wasser reizte ihn. Zumal sie in letzter Zeit immer weniger gemeinsam unternommen hatten. Da kam so eine verrückte Idee genau richtig.

Der Ehrlichkeit halber musste Seamus sich eingestehen, dass es an ihm lag, dass ihre Freundschaft an Intensität verloren hatte. Eigentlich seltsam, denn durch das Tagebuchlesen fühlte der Rothaarige sich Dean näher als je zuvor. Doch es war schwieriger geworden, ganz unbedarft mit dem anderen umzugehen, ohne sich anmerken zu lassen, was er nach und nach über ihn und seine wohl geheimsten Gedanken erfuhr.

Seamus spürte nicht, dass er von Dean amüsiert dabei beobachtet wurde, wie er total in Gedanken versunken in seinem Koffer wühlte und dabei seine Badehose immer wieder in den Fingern hielt um sich gleich darauf zurückfallen zu lassen. Schließlich erbarmte sich der Schwarzhaarige und fischte mit einem Griff das Gesuchte aus dem arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Kofferinhalt.

Der Rothaarige nahm die Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahr und hob etwas verwirrt den Kopf. Dean hielt ihm lachend seine schwarze Badehose unter die Nase, die eigene bereits in der Hand haltend.

"Kommst du jetzt mit, oder nicht?"

.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

.

Die Feder schwebte einige Zentimeter über der unberührten Seite. Dean zögerte. Er hatte das dringende Gefühl etwas von seinem Gedankenchaos niederschreiben zu müssen, oder sein Kopf würde platzen. Doch wie viel konnte er schreiben, wo er doch wusste, wer seine Gedanken später lesen würde? Wie viel seiner wahren Motive preisgeben?

Er kaute nachdenklich am Ende seiner Feder, die nun schon fast das Papier berührte. Sein Blick schien ins Leere zu gehen. Seine Gedanken weilten beim Nachmittag des selbigen Tages. Die Erinnerung zauberte ein kleines spitzbübisches Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen. Entschlossen senkte er die Feder auf das Tagebuch.

.

"Was macht uns jemanden sympathisch?

Warum ist der eine beliebt und der andere nicht?

Weshalb hat der eine einen riesigen Freundeskreis, der andere nur eine handvoll Freunde, wieder andere nur einen besten Freund und manche gar keine wahren Freunde?

Wodurch wird man überhaupt zu Freunden?

Was heißt das den eigentlich, "befreundet zu sein"?

Gibt es irgendwelche Dinge, die erfüllt werden müssen?

Und was sind das für Dinge?

Gibt es ein Wort um die Beziehung zweier Freunde zu beschreiben?

Wie weit geht man für einen Freund?

Lässt sich Freundschaft überhaupt für jeden gleich definieren?"

.

'Und was ist, wenn man plötzlich mit seinem Freund nicht mehr befreundet sein möchte?'

Das Lächeln auf Deans Gesicht verblasste bei diesem Gedanken etwas. Warum musste das auch ausgerechnet ihm passieren? Wie konnte er diese Freundschaft zerstören wollen? War er denn verrückt so etwas zu opfern?

Wieder zogen die Bilder des Nachmittags durch seinen Kopf.

Wie er Seamus die Badehose weggezogen hatte als dieser danach greifen wollte.  
Die wilde Jagd durch den Gryffindorturm und das Schloss bis hinaus auf die Ländereien, wo der andere ihn schließlich überwältigt hatte.  
Die beim Umziehen endgültig abgeschlossenen Wette mit noch offenem Einsatz.

Der Gewinner durfte bestimmen, was der Verlierer zu tun hatte. Er hatte die Chance gesehen und zugegriffen.

Wie er ins Wasser gestürmt war und ob des Kälteschocks beinahe untergegangen wäre. Aber er hatte gewonnen.  
Seamus, der ihm nachkam und ihn auffing. Nur um in anschließend einmal kräftig zu tunken.  
Ihr Wettschwimmen durch den See und zurück, bei dem sie vor Lachen beinahe untergegangen waren.  
Seamus, der sich als Siegestrophähe sein Handtuch geschnappt hatte, da sein eigenes bei der Jagd auf der Strecke geblieben war.  
  
Die erstaunten und amüsierten Blicke der anderen.  
Seamus, der mit dem eigentlich schon nassen Handtuch versucht hatte ihm den Rücken abzutrocknen.

Dean kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte den Gedanken daran zu verdrängen, das Bild aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen.

.

"Wahrscheinlich ist keine einheitliche Definition möglich, schließlich ist ja auch nicht jeder gleich.

Vielleicht sollte man sagen "zum Glück".

Aber für die Freundschaft ist es wohl eher schlecht.

Denn was tut man, wenn der Freund nicht die selben Vorstellungen hat, wie man selbst?

Wenn er deshalb nicht bereit ist das zu geben, was er ganz selbstverständlich nimmt?  
.

Dann ist eine Freundschaft wohl zum Scheitern verurteilt. So weh das tut und so grausam das den Betroffenen erscheinen mag.

Aber vielleicht gibt es ja doch einen Weg eine kriselnden Freundschaft zu retten.

Wenn beide bereit sind ihren Anteil dazu beizutragen.

Einen Versuch ist es immer wert, nur den ersten Schritt muss man tun."

.

'Und schließlich stand der Wetteinsatz ja noch offen!'

Dean grinste und wischte die Feder sauber. Er hatte schon einige sehr interessante Ideen. Mit noch breiterem Grinsen verstaute er seine Sachen im Nachttisch und rollte sich zufrieden unter seiner Decke zusammen.

Ja, er hatte sehr gute Ideen. Armer Seamus!

.

tbc.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Mir fällt kein Schlusswort ein, also einfach nur winks


End file.
